nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterlife
Afterlife is a survival zombie shooter created by Alec Verdoorn. The story takes place in the city of Chigaco, United States of America. The story follows the perspective of a young survivor called Aiden Harris as he tries to survive against the infected and other survivors. Development The main director of Afterlife is Alec Verdoorn. This is also the first game developed by DECA. The engine used in this game is Wartech 3.0, which is also used in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. The singleplayer is in first-person perspective. The game was teased after the reveal of Iron Wolf: Havoc. Perspective The story is told through the eyes of Aiden Harris. During the story, he meets more people with who he develops a strong bond. The time the stroy plays is in an unknown year, 10 years after start of the infection. The story is told in the past tense as Aiden is writing his experiences in a diary to people who will find it in the future to find out what happenned in Chigaco. The time the story takes is almost exactly one whole year, starting in summer and ending in the next summer. Synopsis The story starts with the view of an old building. The windows are covered by wooden boards and only a little bit oflight enters the buidling. The view shifts towards the stairs and slowly goes to the upper floor. The camera goes into the room and Aiden Harris is sitting on a chair, starring to ceiling. Whispering things to himself, he grabs a pen from desk and opens a little notebook and starts writing with the sentence: "To the last of us." After this intro, Aiden starts talking. He talks about how it was like before the unleash of the infection in America. The infection spreads fast and people who are infected turn into zombie-like people and they attack the people who are not infected, infecting them and thus spreading it faster. After both his parents were, his 10 year older brother Tom took care of him. The story shifts to one year ago, Tom and Aiden are walking through a street. They are wearing torned shirts which are covered in dirt and a bagpack. On Tom's bagpack is a hunting rifle, which isn't on Aiden's. Tom says that is still walking a while before they reach the camp. Aiden looks up to the bright sky. Suddenly, a high and loud scream is heard. Tom shouts that it is an infected and they run to a building. They take cover inside it and look out of the window, seeing a group of infected running around. While Tom is loading his gun, Aiden says that they need to move on before they are surrounded. Tom disagrees and says that if Aiden wants to move up, he must wait until they have killed them all. While firing the first shot, Aiden hears a noise in the bag of the building. He thnks that those are militia members and Tom suddenly stops firing. He curses and while Aiden is freakingout, Tom says that he has to get upstairs and escape while he tries to repel the area. They will regroup at the camp they are heading to in a few days. Aiden denies that he is going to leave Tom behind, but Tom keeps saying that he will be fine. Ultimately, Aiden goes upstairs and tries to leave the buidling, while evading the militia members. When he almost has escaped, he is spotted by a lone wolf of the militia and is attacked. Despites the fact that he has never killed anyone before, he kills the soldier which makes him freaking out. When some more shadows appear on the wall, he runs for his live, not looking back. Aiden walks through a street, seeing nobody around him. He is still panicing, but he must reach the camp in time. He walks further and spots some zombies. He checks his bagpack, but no weapon. He enters a house and finds a revolver in a box. He uses it to defend the house from the incoming zombies. When all zombies are killed, a man appears in his back, asking him what he is doing while pointing a shotgun at him. Aiden tells him that he is heading for the camp. Suddenly a child appears from the door. The man recognizes him and says that he should go back. Aiden asks who the boy was and the man tells him that it is his son. He was born a feew days before the start of the infection and his mother died a few days later. They try to survive as long as possible, but they are trapped in this area and can't hold it out here much longer. Aiden offers him that he could travel with him to the camp, but the man says that he got too much problems too worry about and that he and his son won't make it to there alive. Aiden promises that they'll arrive safely there and that he will take care of that. The man accepts the offer and they go back outside. After walking a few hours without any resistance, the group walks through a tunnel. They talk to each other about their experiences. When Jake walks a little further than Aiden and Alan, Alan says that he doesn't want Jake to live in such world. Alone, always on the run, he thinks that Jake can't live in such world. When they look at Jake, they suddenly hear someone shouting from the end of the tunnel. He says that they need to turn around, as the zone behind them is a quarentine zone. They don't give up and walk on, but a soldier knocks over Aiden. They warn them another time, but the group wants throught the tunnel. Then a soldier punches Jake, making Alan go insane and killing the soldier brutally. the other two soldiers try to kill Alan, but Aiden shoots them first. Alan than says that they need to run as far as possible into the quarantine zone to prevent that they are sent back. While they run, they walk right into a group of soldiers. They are surprised by them and the group can hid just in time in the buidling. Aiden says that if Alan covers him from the building, he can take out the soldiers. He stealth kills most of the soldiers and can count on Alan on support fire. But when they have killed all members, a armored vehicle approaches them. They hide in a building, but the soldiers set the building on fire. If they surrender, they can live, otherwise they'll die. They give up and surrender. They are brought to a hideout. They meet the leader of the soldiers, simply known as the alpha male. They are put in prison and that they'll be used for good purposes. Aiden spots blood patterns on the walls and remembers a story of Tom, telling him about the militia who live by cannibalism. He says that to Alan, who panics. Suddenly, they hear the alarm. Soldiers shout that infected have come through the perimeter, the tunnel where Aiden killed the guards. They use the moment and Aiden pulls a soldier against the fence, strangling him and grabbing his gun. He shoots the lock and they escape from the building, only run right into an area full of zombies. Aiden and Alan try to avoid all zombies, but they have to open fire at one point. They take point at an abondoned playground and fire from there at all incoming zombies. When there are too many zombies coming their way, they run into an alleyway. They see a fence blocking their path. Alan manages to climb over it, but Aiden says there's too less time to get Jake over it. He decides to take Jake into a house and go to another place to meat Alan, against Alan's will. Aiden kills all zombies, while escorting and protecting Jake. They switch from building to building, using all materials they can find. When they see Alan in a distance, they sign him to meet them at the buidlign where Alan is. They walk into a house, but a zombie appears from up close, hitting Jake and attacking Aiden, who kills him just in time. He goes to Jake, who's seriously injured and possibly infected. He drags him to the meeting point while fighting of zombies. In the buidling, he doesn't see Alan and puts Jake on a couge. Suddenly, Alan appears from behind and punches Aiden on his head. He claims that he is a liar and that he is going to kill him, but Aiden says that he can be helped at the camp. Alan doesn't believe it and still claims that it is Aiden's fault and that he doesn't understand what it is to lose somebody. Aiden denies that and says that if he isn't in time at the camp, he lost his brother, or he could already be dead. Aiden gives Alan one last choice, going with him and safe jake, or staying behind. Alan chooses for the last option and says that Aiden has to leave and he starts crying. Aiden leaves the building alone and heads towards the camp. Following his journey to the camp, Aiden finds an abandoned stop in the middle of a street. He goes searching for supplies in the tents and finds out that the camp was raided by some people. Suddenly a gunshot is heard and a man stands with a sawed-off shotgun pointing in the air. He asks who Aiden is and what he is doing on his own. Aiden tells him that he is looking for the camp. The man says that the camp belongs to the Stalkers, a group of fighters loyal to the army. He reveals himself as Derrick Kenway. He insists that he will lead him to the camp, but than Aiden must help him finding the arch. The arch is a nickname for the supplies drop area, but it is lost for over a few months. Aiden helps Derrick and they walk through multiple streets, evading or taking out any opposing force like zombies and militia members. Eventually, Derrick finds an empty marker grenade. This suggests that they have found the arch or as it's nearby. While they are looking for crates of food and weapons, Derrick tells Aiden that the Stalkers try to find out how the disease was created, as it isn't a natural substance. Aiden hears this for the first time and asks Derrick what he already knows. Just when he wants to explain, he sees a flashing light and pushes Aiden and himself to cover while a sniper opens fire on them. Derrick gives Aiden his shorty while he takes a hunting rifle to suppress fire while Aiden makes his way up close. After taking out the sniper, Aiden is held under gunshot by a woman. She says that he isn't welcome at their place and that he won't take their supplies. Aiden slowly surrenders and goes towards the ground. The woman goes closer and pushes the gun against his head, saying that it is over. Right when she wants to execute him, Derrick wlaks into the room, threatening the woman wiht his weapon. Ultimately, the woman gives up and Derrick explains that he is a Stalker and that Aiden belongs to his protection. The woman says that she is called Rose and that she and the other men, who are killed by Aiden and Derrick, are taking control of the arch to feed a small nomad village, who's camp was raided by a group of people a few days ago. Derrick invites Rose to come with him and Aiden to the camp and that he'll help her with her situation. Rose accepts the invite and the 3 go towards the camp, which is only a few miles further. Aiden, Derrick and Rose arrive at the camp and Derrick sends Rose towards the supply leader while he goes to the weapon storage. Aiden asks everyone in the camp if they have seen his brother. Finnaly, one man says that he had arrived a few hours ago and that he wanted to stay for a few days, but later decided to leave as soon as possible on a horse. Aiden doesn't understand why he didn't wait for him and heads towards Derrick to ask him if he knows a place were Tom could be heading to. But suddenly, a man starts yelling that the camp is under attack. Aiden makes his way to Derrick, while defending the camp in any possible way. He finds Derrick in the havoc and Derrick tells him that he and Rose need to leave. Aiden says that Derrick must come with them, but Derrick refuses to. Aiden and Rose finally try to escape the camp whitout being killed, but at the end, Aiden decides to turn around and get Derrick. He finds him at the frontline with his fellow comrades and Aiden joins them in the fight. After a bloody fight, the camp is safe and the attackers are dead. Derrick tells everyone that the camp is destroyed and that they need to rebuild it. Aiden asks Derrick one last time to go with them, but Derrick still refuses to. Then, the leader of the Stalkers tells Derrick that he will take care of the rebuilding of the camp and that he needs to help them on their journey. Derrick agrees, but on the condition that they will also go after the creation of the disease. Aiden agrees and the leader of the Stalkers tells them that there's a universaty that will have good intel on both problems, as Tom also wanted to find out what the disease could do and if there's a cure for it. The 3 then go to the universaty on horses at the end of the summer and fall coming their ways. Fall has begun and the 3 survivors arrive at the universaty. Aiden looks for an entrence and finds on by climbing on a roof and enter the building via a window. They walk through the halls of the universaty, but there's nobody. They find the cemichal lab and find a notebook. The notebook says that the disease was made by human hands, but evolved by nature. After looking into more rooms, Rose finds a report of how the disease affects people. The disease goes via the nerves into the brain and shut downs several brain parts, uncluding the ones of feeling pain, emotions, thinking, speaking and talking. Other brain parts are boosted by the disease, like the one for cannibalism, hearing, seeing and hunger. Suddenly Derrick calls the group from the otherside of the building. Rose and Aiden arrive at Derricks situation, finding a zombie which was used to cut in for research. Suddenly, a man arrives into the room, holding a pistol. He asks who they are and Derrick says that they don't have wrong intentions. The man fires a shot but misses, scaring all 3 survivors. He says that he lives in the universaty and that several raiders have attacked him for his research. He doesn't believe the 3, but Aiden says that if he wants them to do something, he will do it. The man agrees and says that he needs to get rid of the raiders, a few miles further. There's a camp. Aiden agrees to go, but Derrick and Rose refuses and want to stay in the universaty to collect intel on the disease. Aiden agrres with them and gets a automatic rifle from the man, saying that he needs it. Aiden than leaves the universaty. He hears the man saying one last thing before he leaves and that is: "Take your time...". Aiden finds the camp of raiders and burns down the camp by lighting it on fire. He returns to the universaty, but it's silent. He search for Derrick and Rose, but he can't find neither of them. Suddenly, he hears Rose screaming. He enters a room, finding Rose being attacked by the man with a whittle. Aiden than attacks him in his back and they both fall on the ground. The man runs out of the room and Aiden follows him a few meters, firing his pistol at him. He than turns aroun and asks what happenned. The man is a scientist and tries to infect people and then research them. Unfortunatly, the man is a paranoid and the research is almost useless. Aiden asks again where Derrick is, which Rose replies that he was knocked out and brought somewhere else. Aiden then goes after the man. Then some infected enter the building, because the man openened the gates. After killing and evading all zombies, Aiden finds the man and struggles with him in a fist fight. just when the man wants to slice Aiden, Derrick arrives and kills the man with his pistol. He asks if Aiden is okay, which Aiden replies that he's fine. Derrick than tells that the camp of raiders was part of the military, saying that they've found the army and can ask them for help. Aiden agrees and together they go outside, finding a group of paratroopers with Rose in the frontyard. Because the army is suspicious, they are splitted up for interrogation. Aiden is taken to an interrogation room. He is tested with multiple questions. When the results arrive, Aiden is taken away. He is put in a car and brought somewhere. When he arrives, he finds out that the resulst were: "Unstable." He is then locked into a house. In that house lay dozens of dead bodies. He then hears screams of Infected. He needs to survive in the house and kill all zombies. When he has killed all zombies, he finds Rose, who is also dumbed in the house. They both try to break out, but they can't find an escape route. Aiden than defends Rose who looks for aan escape. Finally, Rose finds the escape door. They both breach it and escape. They see nobody in their area. Aiden wants to returns and find Derrick. Rose refuses to. Aiden finds it strange how Rose acts. She looks like she holds something back for him, but he decides to follow him. Chapters Chapter 1 *Chapter 1.1: What's past is prologue *Chapter 1.2: No man's land *Chapter 1.3: The alpha male *Chapter 1.4: Infection *Chapter 1.5: Lost arch *Chapter 1.6: Crossing paths Chapter 2 *Chapter 2.1: Knowledge is power *Chapter 2.2: The butcher *Chapter 2.3: Beyond your darkest fear *Chapter 2.4: The contract killer *Chapter 2.5: Judgement Multiplayer Chaos Mode Chaos mode is the gamemode, resembling the old Nazi Zombie's gamemode. Much features appear in a different skin, such as the perk-a-cola's and wall weapons. They are present however, only they look different. Survival Mode Special version of Chaos mode. The players need to scavenge for weapons, ammo and other stuff against unlimited waves of zombies. It is also third person instead of first person. Tribal Mode Co-op fight. 2 teams, the army and the militia, fight each other while waves of zombies spawn. Militia is third person and army is first person. All chaos mode features are present, but some effects are different to the militia. Achievements DLC The DLC for Afterlife exists of four packages, spreaded over the seasons. The packages include a singleplayer and cooperation storyline, 4 new multiplayer maps, a multiplayer mode, and a new weapon for each class. The first DLC is called Dark Winter, named after the season it debutes. Dark Winter Dark Winter follows a group of survivors called the Jackals. They live in New York and winter has started. They try to find as much supplies as possible, but the army starts hunting all scavenging groups in order to restore the government. The jackals refuse to give up and fight back. Category:Weejoh- - Category:Fanon Category:Weejoh's Video Games